


Is that a proposal, Dear?

by articulatememe



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Proposal, Anyways, Fives lives, Fix It, Fluff, M/M, Waxer lives, Yearning, and its codywan ofc it is, cody is so gone for his general he accidentally asked him to marry him, everyone lives except palpatine bc fuck that guy, finally posting smth holy shit, there's background blyla somewhere in here too, they're just so in love fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articulatememe/pseuds/articulatememe
Summary: cody accidentally proposes and obi-wan says yesoran au where th clones get emancipated n a bunch of em take th surnames of their squads n companies (fives n echo domino, rex torrent, etc) bt cody gets all nervous n bashful when he asks if he can be — officially, finally — cody 𝘬𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘣𝘪
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 797





	Is that a proposal, Dear?

**Author's Note:**

> so uh, im finally writing again and honestly this is all bc @lostjedis on twitter made me cry over soft husbands for like an hour

Getting the Clone Rights Bill approved was, in the end, easier than expected. Senator Amidala was anything if not practical, so of course when the chancellor had been exposed as a sith lord and removed from his position by a well placed shot to the head from none other than the commander of the Coruscant Guard, she wasted no time in pushing the bill to the senate and the newly elected chancellor. 

  


The fact that said chancellor ended up being her good friend Bail Organa, a man who had actually helped her draft her proposal long before he’d been elected, definitely helped speed things up a bit, and before they knew it, the vode were  _ free. _

  


There were, of course, many technicalities. The GAR would lose a lot of men now that they all had the ability to leave without getting decommissioned, and the senate would have to find a home for millions of brothers who didn’t have a single credit to their names. 

  


With Naboo, Alderaan, and Kamino agreeing to grant them citizenship and and provide accommodation though, Cody had a feeling everything would turn out alright– though the Kaminoans had made it very clear that the decision to house the freed clones had not been theirs but the republic’s, who saw that it was only fair for the men who were made up a majority of the planet’s population had the right to citizenship of their home world if they wanted it.

  


There was just this one thing though, and that was the fact that it was customary for any citizen of the republic to have a family name, and while the name ‘Fett’ was definitely an option, no one wanted to take their template’s last name with him gone, even the oldest of the vode who had known him as their  _ buir  _ refused to consider it, knowing full well that there was a reason little Boba had been adopted as his son while the rest of them were left to the Kaminoans.

  


One of the first clones to name get his citizenship was Waxer, immediately taking on the surname ‘Ghost’ and approaching General Kenobi in order to ask how, exactly, his newly acquired rights could help him when he went to put in an adoption request for little Numa, and if he could keep the little girl on the Negotiator, because he didn’t want to leave the 212th but there was no way in sith hells that he’d leave her to a babysitter.

  


Most of Ghost Company followed after, and wherever they went, Torrent wasn’t too far behind. Of course, there were a few stragglers, like Fives, who couldn’t even get his own last name past his lips before breaking down into giggles, speaking in between breaths.

  


“Get it? Fives  _ Ix _ ,” Fives had wheezed once at 79’s, Rex shooting Cody an exasperated look over his shoulder as he downed another drink, the ARC trooper sitting in between them and banging on the table as he giggled, “like- five  _ six. _ ”

  


With that, the entirety of the GAR began to pick names for themselves to put on their identity cards, all of them ranging from practical– “It’s Commander Secura now,” Bly said lowly, beaming as he showed Cody his brand new identity card, “Aayla- I mean, t-the general asked me, and I couldn’t just say no.”

  


To completely ridiculous– “seriously, vod? Tup  _ Perware _ ?”

  


Cody though, he was still just… Cody. No one asked, assuming he’d gone along with the rest of Ghost Company and chosen the same name, so he forgot about it for a while, focusing on his more important paperwork and pushing aside any thoughts of the empty spot next to his name on his temporary identity card and that was that.

  


It wasn’t until Bly mentioned his general that he thought about it again- and of course Cody knew she was more than that, he’d seen his brother drunk enough times to know just how completely gone he was for the Jetti. So it was then, as he headed home just a little bit past tipsy with his heart in his throat and the name  _ Cody Kenobi _ swirling around in his brain like he was some sort of lovestruck teenager in a kriffing holonovel that he realized why exactly he’d taken so long to decide on a name in the first place.

  


He waited until the morning after to ask, when the alcohol wore off and he woke up to the feeling of a warm, heavy weight pressing against his side and lithe fingers running through his hair. He sighed, tightening his grip on Obi-Wan’s waist as he grumbled a gruff, “g’mornin…” before rolling onto his side and burying his face in his chest.

  


Obi-Wan chuckled, the sound light and making him feel warm all over. “Good morning, darling. I take it you had a good night last night?” He set his holopad down for a moment to press a soft kiss to the top of Cody’s head, and hell if it didn’t make him feel like he was the luckiest man in the world, being held and kissed like he was something precious, like he was  _ someone. _

  


“Ugh…” was all he could say in response, his stomach churning the moment he opened his eyes and was assaulted by a beam of sunlight shining directly into his eyes, “I think Rex got me drunk and took advantage of me.” Memories of all the incriminating things he’d said about his general after being handed a couple drinks returned, and  _ kriff _ Rex was never going to let him forget he spent an entire hour describing the way Kenobi’s hair glistened in the sunlight.

  


Obi-Wan simply hummed in response, his hand trailing down from his hair to his face, fingers brushing against his cheek gently before he settled on tracing his scar, Cody’s eyelashes fluttering against his fingers as he reached the area near his eye, and he fought the smile that made its way onto his face. It was almost impossible, not being a morning person when Obi-Wan was around, the man practically radiating love and affection from the moment he woke up, his smile brighter than a thousand suns and his touch conveying just how much he cared for him with every stroke of his fingers.

  


Cody sighed again, “Obi-Wan…” he started, reaching up to settle his hand atop the one on his cheek, thumb brushing against his knuckles as he spoke. “I think I’ve decided… I-” he breathed, “ _ cyare,  _ I want Kenobi to be on my identity card, if that’s okay with you.” He felt his heart hammering in his chest, and while he knew it was absolutely ridiculous and it was just a name, he couldn’t help but feel nervous about the implications of it all, the fear of rejection almost strong enough to make him want to take it back– they’d kept their relationship secret long enough because of their positions in the GAR, but doing something so official would mean the Jedi would eventually notice, and if they noticed-

“Is that a proposal, dear?” Obi-Wan’s voice broke his train of thought. The man hadn’t even looked up from his datapad as he spoke, his mannerisms casual like it was something they did every morning. Cody, meanwhile, would have completely lost his shit if he weren’t so good at reigning in his emotions, because kriff it, he wanted to marry the man more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life, but that was  _ not _ what he meant.

  


He didn’t voice his thoughts though. He didn’t need to. Instead, he sat up slightly, facing his general, the love of his life… his future  _ riduur, _ ,  and he couldn’t think of a better moment to truly ask him to spend the rest of his life with him.

  


Heart racing, he took both of Obi-Wan’s hands in his, forcing him to put down the datapad and stop working for a second so he could look at him as he spoke, “Its… it can be, if you want it to…” and being able to see could see the hope, the uncertainty, the  _ love _ shining in his eyes gave him the courage to continue, “I’m yours,  _ cyare.  _ Always.”

  


There was a moment then, where he was so afraid. Scared that he’d reject him, that he’d asked too soon. That Obi-Wan had thought it to be a joke and he’d taken it too far, but then-

  


Then he saw his lips twitch, a small, shy smile making its way onto his lovers face as he nodded slowly, his eyes full of wonder and absolute joy because Cody had chosen to be his, and that he would be Cody’s in return.

  


“Yes,” he responded, eyes shining with unshed tears as he let go of one of Cody’s hands to cup his cheek again, holding him, and even though the whole thing had started as a joke, it definitely wasn’t now. “Cody, darling… i’d be honoured for you to take my name.” 

  


Cody’s heart clenched in his chest, vision blurring. If it had been any other time, he would have been embarrassed at just how easily he’d teared up, but all he could think about now was about the fact that the man in front of him, the man he’d been in love with for years would soon become his husband.

  


“Then, we’re getting married,” Cody murmured, leaning forward to press their foreheads together in a keldabe kiss and settling his free hand on Obi-Wan’s hip, pulling him closer.

  


“I suppose we are,” he responded, eyes fluttering shut as he moved closer. His hand moved to Cody’s chin, and gently tilted his chin up and met his lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> cody, drunk and asking rex to be his best man: idk vod he asked me if i was proposing and i didn't know what to do so i just ran with it and now we're getting married on naboo
> 
> _________
> 
> thank you so much for making it this far! ilu for reading, and ilu even more if you kudos/comment
> 
> i might be back with some codywan content later? i have a bunch of wips and now that im finally writing again i might actually finish them!
> 
> also, if u ever wanna yell at me abt soft boys im always active on twitter [@codyskenobi](https://twitter.com/codyskenobi) or you can join the [codywan server](https://discord.gg/JC4JXNhP) and we can cry over our faves on there!


End file.
